Trabalho de Morte
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Vocês acham que o trabalho da Morte é fácil? Esperem para ver...


**Trabalho de Morte**

**"FF-Sol 100 Temas- Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010"**

**Tema: Morte**

**Betado pela Ka.**

Ele caminhava entre os mortais. Esse era seu castigo, sua punição. Ter sido derrotado e humilhado por um reles mortal ao defender sua deusa não era o bastante para aplacar a ira do Senhor do Submundo. Ele sabia ser cruel e vingativo quando desejava.

Sua punição? Era se submeter à humilhação de ser um Ceifeiro por alguns séculos, ou a ira de Hades aplacar antes. Justo ele, aquele que desde o início comandava as legiões de Ceifeiros, era agora rebaixado à condição de um simples serviçal.

Thanatos não conhecia humilhação maior.

E agora ele estava ali, misturando-se no meio daquela corja chamada humanidade, com o infeliz encargo de recolher almas e levá-las ao mundo dos mortos. Suspirou, resignando-se e caminhou ao seu destino. O hospital geral.

Deveria passar em alguns quartos, recolher aqueles que estavam em fase terminal ou que não poderiam sobreviver aos desígnios do destino. Tudo que era mortal encontraria com ele um dia. Era isso que igualava os mortais um com o outro. Um encontro direto com a Morte.

Passou por alguns quartos, fez seu trabalho. E agora só faltava um para a sua lista e observou da porta do quarto sua vítima. Um velho deitado na cama, de olhos fechados como se dormisse e outro idoso e careca, orando ao seu lado com trajes de padre, fazendo a extrema-unção.

Deu um sorriso sarcástico e esperou que o padre terminasse para ele fazer seu trabalho. Assim que ouviu o padre dizer _Amém_, aproximou-se do leito e estendeu sua mão para tocar a fronte do velho e coletar sua alma, quando de repente...

O padre saltou sobre o velho na cama com tal velocidade e agilidade que não condiziam com sua idade e recebeu o toque da morte no lugar do paciente.

-CONSEGUIIIIII!!!

Comemorava o padre, agora um espírito enquanto seu corpo jazia morto sobre o idoso comatoso, saltitando pelo quarto. Thanatos olhava a cena com total incredulidade.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, SEU MORTAL MALUCO?!?!?!

Berrou o deus da morte para o padre que parou de saltitar. Ele correu para ficar diante de Thanatos e se apresentou com um olhar alucinado.

-Yo soy padre Quemedo, o caçador do sobrenatural. O detetive que desvenda as falsidades míticas e as superstições que assolam o imaginário ingênuo dos homens!-mostra um cartão, que retirou do bolso de seu corpo.-Aqui meu cartão.

-Mas hein?

-Estoy aqui para provar ao mundo que você non ecxiste!-pegando um gravador e começa a falar nele.-Caso 1487515477/548781-op98. Padre Quemedo desvenda a Morte. Anotar para editar o episódio para passar no Fantástico e na Oprah...-pigarreia.-Aqui é o Padre Luiz Manolo Gonçalo Quemedo da Silva e falo do hospital no Centro de Atenas, onde passei para o outro lado da vida, para comprovar que a maior das lendas non ecxiste! Deuses gregos non ecxistem!

Thanatos piscou algumas vezes, custando a acreditar no que estava presenciando. Era a primeira vez em incontáveis anos que enfrentava algo assim na sua vida, na cama do lado, o velho comatoso acordava e sentava na cama, não acreditando no que via também.

De repente, o velho aponta o microfone do gravador para Thanatos e lhe pergunta:

-Diga, por favor, aos meus ouvintes e fãs. Quem você alega que é?

-Eu não alego nada. Eu sou Thanatos, o deus da Morte!-raios e trovões ecoam no ar.

-Vai chover?-pergunta o velho na cama.-Ei, eu não morri?

-Aqui estamos diante de um ser que afirma ser deus da morte e...-ele começa a sussurrar.-Pobre coitado, ele realmente acredita na fantasia que criou.

-Eu não sou uma fantasia, seu verme ignóbil!-o deus estava em seu limite.

-Ei, eu morri?-o velho ex-comatoso pergunta novamente puxando a capa de Thanatos.

-Escuta aqui.-chamou o padre Quemedo.-Todos sabemos que os deuses gregos são seres mitológicos. Mito quer dizer que não é uma história real, logo você também não é real!

-Como não sou real! Toque-me, estou a sua frente!

-Além de não ser real, a ilusão tem tendências homossexuais.-dizia o padre ao microfone.

-EU SOU ESPADA, RAPÁ! Gasp! Quero dizer... eu gosto de ninfas!

-Estou morto?

-E confessou que prefere meninas menores de idade! Além disso, é pedófilo! Não apenas vou provar que você não existe como vou colocá-lo atrás das grades! Tarado!

-Ei, eu estou morto!?-chamou o velho.

-Está, mas que droga!-Thanatos toca a testa do velho que morre, cai no chão e seu espírito fica em pé.

-Que merda!-reclama o velho.

-E quanto a você.-apontando o dedo para o padre Quemedo. - Chega desta insanidade! Vai ressuscitar e esquecer que me conhece!

Thanatos no momento que ia tocar o padre Quemedo e fazê-lo ressuscitar tem sua intenção interrompida pelo outro velho, que saltou diante dele, sendo tocado pelo deus e como resultado, ressuscitou.

-VIVA! ENGANEI A DONA MORTE!-saltando como doido, foge a alta velocidade pelo corredor do hospital.

Enquanto Thanatos tentava raciocinar o que acontecia, Quemedo saltou a janela, anunciando seu próximo passo:

-Agora vou provar que Hades non ecxiste!

Sozinho no meio do quarto, com o dedo em riste, ainda sem acreditar no que houve.

-Aposto que Hypnos não passa por coisas assim.

**_Em outro lugar do globo..._**

Ele caminhava entre os mortais. Esse era seu castigo, sua punição. Ter sido derrotado e humilhado por um reles mortal ao defender sua deusa não era o bastante para aplacar a ira do Senhor do Submundo. Ele sabia ser cruel e vingativo quando desejava.

Sua punição? Era se submeter à humilhação de ser um Sandman por alguns séculos, ou até a próxima guerra santa. Justo ele, aquele que desde o início comandava as legiões de Sandmans, era agora rebaixado à condição de um simples serviçal.

Hypnos não conhecia humilhação maior.

Entrou no quarto de mais um que iria mergulhar no mundo dos sonhos envolventes, prestes a jogar a areia nos olhos dele e fazê-lo viajar pelo seu subconsciente, quando de repente a porta abriu-se e dois homens vestindo roupas estranhas e com câmeras nas mãos irromperam no quarto, despertando sua jovem vítima, que pulou da cama assustada.

-Parado aí mesmo, alma de outro mundo**! **-joga sal em Hypnos diversas vezes, que chega a cuspir o condimento.

- Harry, estou fazendo tomadas incríveis para o site**!** Um ectoplasma verdadeiro diante de nós**!**

-E sem os malas dos Winchesters para nos atrapalhar, Ed.-ainda jogando sal ele.

-Desculpe, mas... - diz Hypnos desviando de outra rajada de sal.- Quem são vocês?

-Eu sou Ed Zeddmore e este é Harry Spengler...

-Ed... não é assim que se apresenta a um fantasma...

-Ah, é mesmo...-ele ajeita os óculos e fita Hypnos - Criatura das trevas, fantasma desgarrado, enfrente a ira dos...

-**GHOSTFACERS**!-dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo pose.

Hypnos fica sem ação, erguendo uma sobrancelha de curiosidade.

-QUÊ? Eu não sou um fantasma e...-se cala quando recebe outra dose de sal no rosto e ele suspira, elevando o cosmo, refletindo sobre toda aquela situação...

- Aposto que Thanatos não tem que passar por coisas assim.

Fim (?)

Fic bobinho, nada a ver...eu sei. Tava sem idéias.

Inspirado em Dona Morte de Maurício de Sousa.


End file.
